


Swanmaiden, or The Knight of Unseelie Waters

by solarwind



Category: Faerie Folklore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swanmaiden tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swanmaiden, or The Knight of Unseelie Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Swanmaiden, swanmaiden,  
Solitary in sorrow waters swam.  
Swanmaiden, swanmaiden,  
Wanderer in sorrow found.

Swanmaiden, swanmaiden,  
Who your white feathers stole?  
Swanmaiden, swanmaiden,  
Where are your feathers gone?

Married to a man the once-swan maiden is,  
Sworn to a skin so sorrowful and bleak,  
Her white feathers nowhere to be seen.

Swornmaiden, swornmaiden,  
Sworn to a ring so matte and cold.  
Swornmaiden, swornmaiden,  
Sworn to a man not of her kind.

Swornmaiden, swornmaiden,  
Sworn to the forest return,  
Swornmaiden, swornmaiden,  
Sworn to the waters return.

High and low her feathers she searched,  
But alas...

The smell that night, didn't it smell like feathers burnt?

She smiled. Feathers a swan does not make.  
But alas...

A feathered swan is a king upon his throne.

Swordmaiden, swordmaiden,  
A single feather did she find.  
Swordmaiden, swordmaiden,  
A feather of steel did she take.

Swordmaiden, swordmaiden,  
To the forest she did return.  
Swordmaiden, swordmaiden,  
To the waters she did return.

Knight of the Unseelie Waters she is,  
Sworn to a feather of steel so bright,  
Her sorrowful cries nowhere to be heard.

Swanmaiden, swordmaiden,  
The wife of wanderer no more.  
Swordmaiden, swanmaiden,  
A single feather did not fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one is pretty much an original at this point. The text is still possibly subject to future changes, as the comic is still in progress and I'm hating Photoshop/Windows 8/wherever-the-incompatibility-is-happening right now, but once I'm done drawing them I'll put them here too.
> 
> And where is the tag for the bird fandom-


End file.
